Hit-Girl and The Twin Blades
by Explosivo13579
Summary: When a mysterious person convinces Mindy to not leave New York, but to join a team, an adventure begins where Mindy will have to learn the difference between Hit-girl and Mindy Macready. But is she ready to face her past in order to save everything she has worked for up till this point.
1. Chapter 1

Hit Girl and the two blades.

Mindy was speeding down the road to escape from New York City. She could see that her fuel was running low, as she hadn't had much of a chance to fuel it up over the last month or so. Then again she hadn't had much of a chance to use it. She had stopped off at a hideout to grab her necessities. In her bag she had money, her phone, 2 SIG Sauer's and a Hit-Girl outfit.

She came up to a service station and pulled in. She was fuelling up when another motorbike pulled up. It too was a Ducati 1199. Instead of purple though it was blue.

"Same bike huh?" He called out to her

The news of Hit-Girls identity had not yet been revealed if it was going to be at all but Mindy wanted to be safe.

"Yeah." She said with a southern accent.

"I know who you are and I can help you with your problem."

Mindy wasn't sure what this was or if he was bluffing or even if he was an undercover cop.

"Back off or you're going to get cut, fuckhead!" she called out to him to scare him off.

The man/boy was still wearing his helmet so Mindy couldn't make out his face but he looked muscly and he was anticipating violence based on his body language.

"I'm not looking for a fight Mindy, I'm just here to offer you a choice.

"I don't care what it is and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" she yelled

By this time the service station attendant was watching them. The man in the helmet took a step towards her. Mindy unzipped her bag. He took another two steps towards her. Mindy pulled a SIG Sauer and pointed it at him in one hand. He didn't think about stopping and took another step. The attendant came outside with a shotgun and started yelling.

"Put the gun on the ground!"

Helmet man pulled a handgun out and shot the shotgun making the man freak out and drop the gun.

Mindy then used her natural Hit-Girl instinct and shot him in the chest. He took the bullet and backward cartwheeled. He raised his hands in surrender but Hit -Girl knew that he would just shoot again, This time killing the man holding the shotgun. The attendant was innocent and did not deserve to die. Mindy ran at the motorcycle guy and tried to scissor kick him in the head. She got one leg around his head but he blocked the other one and threw her to the floor. She dropped her SIG and forward rolled up.

A police car came around the corner and saw the commotion. The two officers jumped out of the car and pulled Glock 19s. Mindy looked across and saw that the mysterious man had already got on the bike. He takes off and goes into an alleyway nearby and watches all the commotion.

"Get your hands on your head!" one of them yelled at her.

She pulled a smoke grenade from behind her back and casually let it drop. The police were already ordering new commands and didn't notice the grenade. Smoke went everywhere and Mindy ran to the left but for only for a split second.

With the smoke in full effect she ran to the right. The cops shot to the left. She ran, picked up her gun and then got to her bike and rode away. The person with the same Ducati pulled in front of her. He motioned to park in front of a garage.

She pulled off her helmet and looked at the motorbike man. He got off and walked towards her. To show her in a more powerful light she got off her bike and walked towards him a couple of steps.

"What the fuck man!" She yelled at him.

He motioned towards the alley.

"Follow" he said.

As they started walking, two men came out of the garage and took the bikes in.

The motorbike person got her attention from the bikes and pulled her around the corner. A man was waiting there and pulled a switchblade on them.

"What you mother fuckers want?" he said at them.

Mindy stepped towards him but motorbike man stopped her.

"We're going to fuck your mother as a guest threesome with my 190th strap on"

He smiled and put the blade away

"Enter my friend" he said in a calm way.

They walked a room that the man let them into. It was just a boring office building.

"Really?" Mindy asked sarcastically. "A room of offices and computers? Well thanks a whole fucking lot you pussy"

She turned and started to walk away. The guy's hand went onto her shoulder to stop her.

"Get your hand off me or I break it off and shove it up your arse"

"Down the stairs" he said

"What st…"

Mindy's jaw dropped as the man revealed some stairs hidden behind a brick wall.

He started off down the stairs but Mindy was frozen to the spot.

"Coming?" He asked.

"Fuck yeah!" she said.

As they got to the bottom she looked around.

"Holy fuck!" she exclaimed after looking around.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Enrolment

Author note: Hi all. This is a story made purely off the movies. I may try and make some connections to the comics. If you haven't already try checking out Kick ass and Kick ass 2 imfdb. It will tell you all the guns that I will use in the story. Some chapters are different from others by going into the past with the fights in the movies and stuff that happened in between the two movies. Feel free to review and give me some tips on writing because that would be awesome. Thanks for reading guys.

"This is just the entrance." The mysterious person was saying.

"Almost as good as the safe house"

They started to write in the entrance and exit roll. It was very basic. The mysterious person filled out hers for her

Name: Mindy

Alias: Hit-Girl

Club: None

Age: 15

Residence: Other

A person came out to greet them. She looked young and was wearing superhero costume. She wore yellow with a green mask. Her belt read TD. It was like Big Daddy's, Kick ass' and Hit girls.

"Hey guys!" She said with a bubbly spirit. "New recruit?"

"No" was Mindy's immediate reaction.

"The very first of us." Said the mysterious person.

"I should have recognized her. Now I will take it from here."

The mysterious person just pointed at the new hero and said "I'll meet you later for a briefing and initiation if you choose to join us but just remember this: Your whole life is based around this organization."

"I'm sure."

Mindy wanted to get out of New York but was intrigued at this superhero teams base and how they knew her.

"So we need to run some fitness tests and fighting skills."

The sound of the word fighting was music to Mindy's ears.

"When can I start?"

They walked to the next room to the left. It was huge and like the previous room was grey with dark green and blue. A boxing ring was in the middle with plenty of weapons around the place. Treadmills were all over the place with some people using them. It was just like a gym. Actually that's exactly what it was.

Suddenly TD screamed. Mindy quickly turned and fell into a fighting stance. But TD was laughing.

"You big goofball!" she was saying to the guy who just scared her. "Mindy, this is The Slasher."

"Sounds more like a serial killer than a hero"

"Little bit of both" he said "Pleasure to meet you"

He put his hand out in friendship. Mindy was inclined to turn it down but was beginning to like this place. She had been told, no… taught, not to get attached to these things. But this might be a group worth joining. Depending on what they stood for of course.

"So… fighting or running?"

"Running."

The Slasher set her up to the treadmill and turned it on.

1 hour later it was stopped.

Mindy was sweating really badly. Her clothes were not really the sporty kind.

TD came back into the room with Mindy's bag.

"Go change" she ordered.

Mindy took it and went into the change rooms.

In the change rooms a girl walked in. As Mindy put her skirt on she snorted.

"What kind of fucking costume is that?"

Mindy ignored her and put her Kevlar underwear on.

"Looks like a fucking pad"

Mindy continued to ignore her and put the pants on.

"What are you? A whore?"

"Seriously just shut the fuck up"

"Oohh… a bitch. Can't wait to see what your made of super slut!"

Mindy just finished putting on the costume and walked to the ring. She got in the

ring and then looked around

"Who am I fighting?" she asked.

"Me!" TD shouted climbing up onto the ring

"My name is The Dicer. I've been nice up till now but now its time to test your mettle super slut!"

Hit-girl went for a fake out first. She threw a punch but pulled it back quickly and threw a kick. The Dicer however moved to the side for the punch and then backwards cartwheeled away from the kick. The Dicer stood up and jump kicked at the head. Mindy took a step backwards but had to continuously step back with her continuous use of a right kick. Hit-girl was about to counter but hit the back rope, which then caused her to lose her train of thought and got kicked in the stomach. Her arm then got caught by her and pulled into a breaking position. Mindy flipped over so she was facing her and kicked the hand away, just like she did with Mother Russia. But The Dicer punched her nose. Mindy had to spin kick. It was a successful kick.

"STOP!"

The Slasher stopped the fight. "I've seen enough. I'll be back with the verdict later"

Hit-girl walked to The Dicer who was clutching her stomach. "Good fight" Mindy said.

"You too" She said. "You are almost as good as your Guardian Angel says you are."

"My Guardian Angel?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Enrolment part II

Author note: Thank you for all for taking the time to read this story. I have decided that I will make each chapter short. Around about 800 words each. That way it gives me a sense of accomplishment when I finish each of the, you get the chapters faster and you don't get bored reading the long story. Please review and give me some pointers, which would be wonderful guys. I will dedicate more time to it so you can get more chapters. P.S I think hit girl will die in the next issue of kick ass 3 but I sure hope not!

"Like a protector?" Hit-girl asked curious about her guardian angel.

"Sort of… It will get explained if you get in." The Dicer was explaining walking to the change rooms. "Come on! You can't seriously want to walk around in that blood stained costume. You got blood all over the top"

Hit-girl looked down and saw that she was right. The fight had opened up cleaned wounds from the Mother Russia fight and the nose punch had caused bleeding.

"I have no clothes to get changed in to though. I'm not thrilled about getting back into my sweaty clothes."

The Dicer walked up to Hit-girl and inspected her height. "Yeah… your about my height. You can borrow my spare."

They walked in and The Dicer grabbed some clothes out of her locker and threw them to her. Then a camera clicked as The Dicer was taking her costume top off. "Gotcha!" yelled a hero in a black and red costume.

"Get the fuck out of here you asshole!"

Hit-girl then realized it was just a little boy. The Dicer just turned and went back to changing. Hit-girl saw he was about to cry so she just walked up to him and gave him a hug, making sure she shielded his eyes from The Dicer who was changing. "She's just on her period." She explained. The boy looked confused at this. "That means she's pissed off easily" The boy was looking down now so Hit-girl escorted him out.

The Dicer was finished getting changed. Hit-girl handed her the camera that she discreetly took of the boy. "Thanks" was all she said.

"So… what was his name?" Mindy said while changing.

"He doesn't have one yet but Fl… Sorry. Classified, but he is thinking about Thin Red Line. You know, from the movie?"

"His costume looks cool." Mindy was saying. "But he obviously thinks you look better without yours on"

"He's 8 years old. That still doesn't make it right but I don't think he's ever seen a girl's naked body."

Mindy had finished getting changed into The Dicers clothes and walked out.

"What are you going to do with the camera?"

"I can't destroy it. That would be wrong."

"Why? He just took a picture of you that he could give to everyone!"

"That is why…" Dicer began as she pulled the SD card out of it "This is going to shoved up his arse… or just thrown in the fire if he apologizes and promises not to do it again."

"So what now?"

"You have to wait until Slasher decides if you are fit to join or not. But between you and me… Your pretty much in already, if you want to be in."

"But I have to get out of New York!"

"Yeah, I know. This sounds really creepy, but I know that you killed 2 people with a cop's gun."

"It was 3." 

"It was 2." The Dicer said nodding.

"So what happens if I get in?"

"You have to go on an initiation mission first, that marks your first proper mission and you get to have your picture taken with that team. Then you have to choose a team to join and that's your team that you go on missions with and train with. Its fun. Really I mean it!"

"I still killed with people seeing me and I'm identified."

The Dicer just smiled. "If I can make all of those problems go away, would you stay with the team? I mean look at you! You are Hit-girl! You are a badass in the most epic sense possible! You aren't afraid to kill bad people who threaten everything good! And to be perfectly honest without saying anything classified… we need someone like you on this team…"

"But there are multiple teams on a team, or at least on this one right?"

"Well yeah, but I'm talking about all of us together. We are all like you. Killers. But not murderers."

The Slasher came into the gym. He had a soft but low quiet voice but this was loud. "Mindy Macready?" He yelled through the gym.

"Go!" whispered The Dicer

Mindy walked forward and came up to him. "What happens now?" she asked.

"You follow." Was all he said

They walked down the hallway out of the gym. Mindy was amazed at how big the place was. She looked in through a window and saw an armory that held lots of guns of all different kinds with melee weapons on the other wall. Next to it was a shooting range and a training room for swords and knives. Then there were dormitories for girls, for boys, men and women. A common room for children and adults were beyond the approaching stairs but it looked like they were going up the stairs. The two reached the top of the stairs and walked into a room where people were sitting around in a circle.

"Excuse me." The Slasher said in his normal voice. Everyone's attention was on them now. "The new recruit Mindy Macready also known as Hit-girl." The Slasher then beaconed for her to stand in the middle of the circle. Mindy stepped forward and stood tall.

"My name is Death Dealer." Said the hero directly opposite her. "If we can get the police to drop anything against you, would you join us?"

"Probably not." She replied. "I already belong to a team already, Justice forever."

"Ahh, a team formed from one of the rejects from here"

"What?"

"Anyway, you can keep with them as well if you join us. Think of it as a job perk."

Mindy suddenly remembered that she had to figure out her guardian angel thing.

"So… am I in?"

"What do you say Slasher?"

"Her physical skills are up to peak performance. She is amazing."

"But…?"

"She gets emotional when she fights. She panics when things look bad and makes stupid mistakes when angry. She also underestimated Mother Russia which proved to almost kill her and require intervention from her guardian angel who also had to intervene 12 hours earlier"

"What?" Mindy was now totally confused

"I however think she would make an excellent addition to our team"

"Well that's good enough for me." Death Dealer was now smiling. "I'm thinking that High Flyers will enjoy getting their mission on tonight"

"Ready for Initiation?" The Slasher was telling her.

"Can I kill people?"

"I'm sure."

"Then I'm ready for it anytime!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Initiation

Author note: Hey all! I have been able to upload quite fast and efficiently over the past week but that may not be the case later. The basic storyline is all mapped out but I really want to just add some quick stories in between chapters and little flashbacks. I promise you that I will try and get these chapters typed quickly but some chapters are longer than others obviously. Please follow the story if you can because that would show me that you like what you are seeing and would give me a morale boost. Anyway… on to the story!

The Slasher and Mindy walked out of the room.

"High Five!" shouted The Slasher

Mindy was beginning to like this guy. Not the way she grew attached to Dave but he seemed nice enough without being classified as a nice guy. Mindy gave the high five.

"Can I now know anything about my guardian angel now that I'm in?"

"Sorry, but you need to pass initiation. If you want to meet him I can organize you to meet him and our team tonight. If you pass initiation, that means survive, then you are officially sworn in."

"Ugh." Mindy groaned. "What can I do for the rest of today?"

"Train or meet up with your new group."

"The high flyers?"

"I guess. My girlfriend used to be on their team but left to join another team."

"Any advice."

"Be careful on what you say because they can be very sensitive."

"What do you suggest?"

"Come on. We can go get your stuff from the safe house."

The two superheroes walked out of the entrance room (The crap one) and got into a car. The drive was mostly quiet. Superheroes had been outlawed (Temporarily) and so The Slasher was in civilian clothes. He was big and muscly without it being too obvious.

"What's the mission?" Mindy asked.

"I believe your taking out a brothel. Not a public one but an underground one. It is the worst. They import anyone they can get their hands on. And as soon as they find you 'not hot' anymore, they axe your fucking head off. And they use children. Can you fucking believe that?"

"So glad I'm going on this one."

"You need your stuff first."

They walked into the safe house as Mindy put in the code. As they walked in The Slasher was amazed. He ran around the room trying everything. Just like a 5 year old. Mindy went to a closet and grabbed another Hit-girl costume, another pair of swords, 1 set of nunchuku (nunchucks) and a last resort.

"Hurry up!" Mindy called to The Slasher.

"Would you mind?" he said gesturing to a handgun. "Mine is fucked"

"Yeah, whatever."

They walked back into the car and drove back to base.

That night…

Mindy walked into the same room that the council decided if she would go for initiation.

"Oh great, super slut is back." It was evident that this was the same girl from the change rooms. The rest of the team, which consisted of 5 people, were standing around a table.

"Whatever." Hit-girls reply was.

"Memorize the plan." The obvious leader told her.

Hit-girl knew this was not personal; her narkiness, but it was obviously was important to her, just like the D'Amico assassination.

They all moved out once Hit-girl recited the plan back to them.

Upon arriving at the brothel Mindy was reminded of her task. She and Kabar (She was the leader and was Chinese) were taking the people out on the bottom floor. The others were liberating the girls and taking down reinforcements.

"Lethal force is authorized" Kabar was telling her. "If I see one person left alive then I will vouch against letting you in"

"Then consider them dead"

They kicked open the door and both ran in at the same time. An old man was at the counter handing money over. Kabar pulled a gun and shot him in the head.

"Try and use knives. This is personal." Kabar responded after putting her gun away. She then pulled two kabars out (A type of attack knife) and charged at the men and women on the left. Hit-girl was already holding her swords and ran to the right. Behind a table leapt up a guy with a gun. Hit-girl cut his hand off and then shoved the sword (Double ended at this point) in his eye. Blood spurted everywhere. Another big man tried to rugby tackle her but earned a sword in the gut. She then proceeded to cut his guts out. The other skinny man behind him shot but hit his friend. Hit-girl let go out of the sword and the big one collapsed on to the sword and it came out the other end. A throwing knife into the head later the skinny man fell to the floor.

The last guy ran up the stairs and Hit-girl gave chase. She pulled her gun and shot his legs. "Stick around!" she yelled then shot him in the head. Kabar ran up the stairs and smiled at the sight of him dead. She kicked a door in. A man was raping a 14-year-old Ethiopian girl. Kabar walked in and threw him off her. She just sat in the corner. And watched with anticipation.

Hit-girl ran up and down the rooms in the corridor killing all the people raping the girls and boys. Yes boys. Women were boys. The rest of the superheroes ran down from the third floor and pointed towards the first floor. Hit-girl regrouped with them. They started discussing the mission. The mean girl looked at Hit-girl and said, "What the fuck does HG stand for!"

"Hit-girl. Who the fuck are you!"

"I am Stabby. I stab sluts."

"Well you just missed a whole bunch of them"

The others jaws dropped. Kabar was starring at Hit-girl.

She ran at Hit-girl and punched her in the face. Hit-girl took it knowing what she said was wrong on so many levels.

"You want to know what I was doing in that room?"

Hit-girl stared at the ground.

"I was torturing a past rapper. I used to be fucked here by fucking pedophiles that thought it appropriate to do that to girls and boys. I escaped with my boyfriend. That man fucked me the night I escaped."

Hit-girl nodded. "He got what he deserved, I assume?"

Kabar smiled. "Yeah. Thanks for covering my back." She hugged Hit-girl but was crying as she did it. "I'm sorry. My mood swings are bad."

"I got mine" Hit-girl smiled

A man ran down with a machine gun and pointed it at the girls. "Die bitches!" he screamed.

A bullet flew into his head. Then multiple bullets. Kabar turned and saw a boy standing in the doorway with a gun pointed at the now dead man.

"What business do you have interfering with my mission?" Kabar asked him

"Just protecting my person… I have to protect." He said in a cool way. He stepped out into the room and revealed himself.

"So… you ready to join us yet?" He asked

Hit-girl was stunned. 2 years. It was 2 years since he walked out of her life. Not like that but they stopped talking. He was her guardian angel all along.

Flashbolt.

His name was Flashbolt.


End file.
